Kyramla: Story of the lost
by Lyrinneia
Summary: It's the Old Republic era and Mand'alor the Vindicated is in charge! Dive in with Kyramla on this on-going train ride. Will she live up to the expectations of being a fourteenth generation Mandalorian? Will Kyramla and Kyorla escape from the republic? Will she find Jekai? Will she ever reunite with her Aliit? I won't tell! (This is a background story for my character :) )


Only fourteen, Kyramla stood locked in a room with her brother Caim, her friend Jekai, and the infuriating Kyorla. The Aruetii stood outside the blast door, taking no time to try and break through. Kyramla stood staring at the door, watching in anticipation as a lightsaber began melting past the metal. He thoughts were on the where about of her buir, Kassarax, and Xiira. Caim was in the background, barking orders as usual only this was not a drill.

His voice began to fade through her thoughts. "Kyramla... Kyramla! Are you deaf, girl? Put on your buy'ce and get into position!"

She gave him a nod and slid her helmet on her head. Maker how she hated the thing! It was heavy and impaired her vision. Kyramla removed her blasters from her belt and set them to full charge. She took her position behind the pile of crates on the left flank of the door.

Caim continued to bark orders at the other two, quiet enough so the aruetiie would not hear but loud enough to instill a sense of authority. "Kyorla take the right flank... and try not to shoot Kyramla. Jekai, how are those charges?"

Jekai didn't look up from his work, "Jate. Almost done."

Kyorla took up his position and prepared for battle. He held respect for Caim but saw Kyramla as a threat. She was the only one able to best him in almost every form of combat.

Caim prepared his two blasters and watched in anticipation as Jekai finished the wiring the charges around the door.

Jekai handed the detonator to Caim. "There will be about a three second delay. I worked with what I had."

Caim gave a firm nod and turned off the lights. The small amount of light from the lightsaber reflected off his t-visor as he stared at Jekai. "Jate. Now take up position. I want you to pick off their weakest links first. I'll handle the jetti." Caim rolled the detnator over in his hands, inspecting it before he took up potion behind the boxes on the wall across from the blast door. A smirk crossed his lips. "Let's do this."

The light from the lightsaber disappeared for a moment and silence plagued the atmosphere. Kyramla stood looking into the darkness, helmet communications connect to the others in the room. She mouthed silently, "Alright. Here we go. This is what you've been training for. Buir would not have taken me with if I was not prepared to face a Jetti."

The silence was broken as the aruetii used the force to open the hole he carved. There were loud, annoying screeches as the metal flew across the room and skidded across the deck. The aruetiie steps were light and careful. They knew Kyramla and her Vode were there, just not exactly where. They strolled right past the charges, all according to plan.

Over the comm, Kyramla could hear Caim's quiet voice. "Ehn...T'ad... Solus. Oya."

The explosion took the aruetiie by suprise, taking two in the blast and injuring a few more. Kyramla still could not see how many there were. The visor was too dark and she could only make out the lightsaber, not the one who wielded it.

Caim shouted over the comm, "Oya! Now Vode!"

Kyramla and Kyorla popped out of cover, laying down surprise fire from the flanks, while Jekai sniped off the ones they missed. Caim popped out of cover and fired at his target. He always had a habit of saving the biggest prey for himself.

Frustrated with being unable to see, Kyramla threw off her helmet. One by one her targets now fell in panic. Yes, this was much better. She could see the entire battle field. There looked to be a good ten aruetiie left. This battle was going in her favor. With a determined smile on her lips she targeted the force user as Caim continued to coax him around the room.

Jekai and Kyorla had finished taking out the targets and moved to Caim's target as well. The force user blocked their every attack with his dancing lightsaber. She began to wonder if they were dealing with a master.

The target called upon his power in the force and unleashed a wave, pushing Caim and Jekai back. He turned his attention to Kyramla and began closing in. He blocked her every shot.

She took note of what her brother was doing and began to follow his example and coax him about the room. Kyramla continued firing until her blaster decided now was a good time to quite out on her. Her blaster charges were empty and all she had for melee combat was a small dagger. That was not going to do much against a lightsaber, but it would have to do.

Seeing his chance, the enemy charged in. He swung down and missed. Then he followed through with a diagonal strike to her head.

Kyramla leaned back to dodge and charge under his arm. Next thing she knew she was being pulled back. It all happened in less then a second. Her vision blurred. A sharp pain made its way across her lower left jaw to her just above her right eye. She found her eyes widened on her brother above her. How long she had been on the deck she did not know, or why Caim stood almost motionless in front of the aruetii.

Her eyes drifted down to his feet. They were not touching the deck. It was odd. "C-Caim? Vod?"

Then it hit her. Caim went flying to the back of the room like a rag doll. Her eyes glared at the force using Haar'chak. She felt her body charge up from the deck. In blind rage she had lost control. Her dagger forced itself deek into the Aruetii's rib cage. She twisted her dagger and growled," Gar naas a eyn di'kut." Kyramla kept her eyes on him as if she were staring into his soul, if he had one.

The Aruetii stared back with lifeless eyes. Blood seeped from his mouth and down his robes.

Kyramla removed the dagger. She dropped him and said in a calm voice, "Oh look... you made a mess." Her eyes stared at the man longer before drifting back to Caim. He was still on the deck with Jekai and Kyorla standing above him. With soft steps she grew a little closer. "Caim?" She paused in her tracks as if waiting for a response.

Nothing but the sound of blasters firing in the background returned. She rushed to his side and dropped to her knees. Kyramla studied him.

Caim was not breathing. There was no heartbeat. She removed his helmet and looked into his eyes. Nothing. There was just nothing. He couldn't have been gone. This is not the first force using aruetii he has battled with.

The ground shook beneath the group. Another boarding party. Kyramla took a deep breath. Now was not the time to freeze. The aliit was under attack and they needed to regroup with her buir. She locked eyes with Jekai. He always understood her thoughts. "Jekai, I need you to find ner buir. Can you raise him on the comms?"

He sighed, "Kyramla, you know we already tried that before all this."

Her eyes drifted towards the door, "We need to regroup. If we stay like this we will be slaughtered."

"Yeah, we will if we follow your orders," Kyorla snorted.

Kyramla took a step towards him, anger boiling in her orange eyes.

Jekai put a firm hand on her arm to hold her back. "Gev! Now is not the time to argue. Kyramla, I will scout out ahead for your buir but by the time I get back you both need to be ready to move. Tayli'bac?" He growled.

Kyramla kept her eyes locked on Kyorla and pulled her arm rather forcefully away from Jekai. "Elek."

Jekai looked at Kyorla. "Kyorla?"

Kyorla stared down Kyramla. "I guess we cannot kill each other for the time being."

Jekai looked at them both. "Jate. I'll be back in ten. Be ready to move by then." With that, Jekai stormed out of the room, blaster ready for anything.

Kyramla and Kyorla stood there in heavy silence, eyes locked on each other and adrenaline pumping through their systems. She broke eye contact first and turned her attention back to her brother. Her hand patted his chest. He was gone. There was no going back. Kyramla reached for the small piece of Beskar hanging around his neck. She unhooked the chain and whispered to Caim, " Mando'ad draar digu."


End file.
